Tolong, Jaga Rahasiaku
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Kanou dan Yukimura bekerja sama dalam kepanitiaan acara perkemahan. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, dan setelah itu, Kanou menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya pada Yukimura. Slash alert.
1. Jaga dirimu, Yukimura senpai

***Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalo gaje.. Saia bukan author resmi di Maid-sama.. Cuma kebetulan melihat pasangan yang sangat serasi dan slashable 8DDD /plak***

Hokkaido, pertengahan tahun ajaran.

Seperti biasa, setiap pertengahan tahun ajaran selepas ujian, SMA Seika mengadakan acara perkemahan untuk siswa kelas 2. Dari tahun ke tahun, acara itu diadakan di sebuah kuil dekat gunung dan air terjun. Tempat itu tidak pernah berganti, dan sangat membosankan, sehingga setiap tahun semua peserta yang kecewa menipu adik-adik kelasnya, yang akan ikut acara itu tahun depan.

Sebagai ketua OSIS, Ayuzawa sibuk menyiapkan semua hal yang diperlukan agar kegiatan ini berlangsung lancar. Namun nampaknya, tahun ini ada beberapa hal yang menyulitkannya.

"Singkat cerita, kita kekurangan panitia" teriak Ayuzawa. "Kita terpaksa merekrut orang dari luar OSIS untuk membantu. Ada yang punya saran siapa yang akan dicalonkan?"

Semua terdiam mendengar suara Ayukawa. Mereka takut untuk bersuara. Namun sebuah suara iseng dari luar memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ajak saja Usui-san!".

"Kurosaki!". Ayuzawa menggeser pintu ruang OSIS dan segera meneriaki Kurosaki. "Jangan memotong rapat orang lain!". Saat berteriak, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Ayuzawa sudah siap dengan aksi aikido-nya ketika Yukimura memanggilnya. "Ano… Kaichou?"

"Yukimura?" Ayuzawa melirik Yukimura dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

"A… Ano, jika kau tak keberatan.. Bisakah kita mengajak siswa kelas satu untuk membantu kita?" tanyanya, dengan suara sedikit ketakutan.

"E-eh? Harusnya hal itu tidak boleh, sih…" jawab Ayuzawa singkat. Namun, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada kemungkinan terburuk, yang memaksanya harus menerima sang alien hentai Usui Takumi, atau lebih parah, satu dari ratusan siswa pria SMA Seika yang sudah membencinya, sebagai panitia.

"Ia mungkin akan mengacaukan acara ini…" desisnya.

"Kaichou? Jika tak boleh, aku akan mencari…"

Ayuzawa segera memotong perkataan Yukimura. "…tapi karena nampaknya kita sangat kekurangan orang, aku akan membuat pengecualian tahun ini… Siapa anak kelas satu yang akan kau ajak?"

"Er.. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak Kanou-kun…" jawab Yukimura. "Boleh, kan?"

Hm, Soutarou Kanou. Ia pernah menghipnotis Ayuzawa dan hampir menjebaknya dalam skandal. Namun sekarang, ia sudah berubah, dan terlihat sangat dekat dengan Yukimura. Melihat Yukimura yang sepertinya cocok bekerja dengan Kanou, maka Ayuzawa segera menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah. Kau akan berpartner dengan Soutarou Kanou. Aku akan mengurus sisanya dengan guru-guru nanti" Ayuzawa menarik nafas. "Huh, pilihan siswa pria yang bisa diandalkan disini sedikit sekali…."

Selepas rapat, Yukimura segera pulang. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu Kanou di taman sekolah.

"Ah, Kanou-kun! Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini sudah malam…" Yukimura sedikit dibuat kaget.

"Aku menunggumu" jawab Kanou. "Sekarang mari pulang. Aku takut membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, Yukimura-senpai"

Wajah Yukimura sedikit memerah saat Kanou mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama malam itu. Saat mereka pulang, Kanou membuka pembicaraan.

"Nah, Yukimura-senpai, bagaimana hasil rapatmu?" tanyanya.

Yukimura mendesah."Yah, seperti biasa… Misaki sering marah-marah, apalagi tadi kami mendapat gangguan saat rapat"

"Oh." Kanou sedikit tersenyum. "Pantas saja rapat tadi sangat lama"

Yukimura kemudian menjawab dengan nada lemas. "Iya. Rapatnya sangat melelahkan…". Ia menarik nafas, kemudian mencoba mengatakan pada Kanou soal kepanitiaan acara.

"Ano, Kanou-kun…" Yukimura akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ya?" Kanou sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau tahu kan, kami akan mengadakan perkemahan tahunan untuk siswa kelas 2? Kami kekurangan panitia…" Yukimura berkata dengan perasaan sedikit tak nyaman.

"Lalu?" Kanou semakin dibuat bingung oleh Yukimura. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"M… Maukah kau menjadi panitia? Kau akan bekerja di bagian P3K, bersamaku… Maaf, tadi aku langsung saja menyebutkan namamu di rapat… Kalau kau tak mau, nanti aku akan membatalkannya"

Kanou tertawa, kemudian mencoba memeluk Yukimura. "Kenapa harus segan, Yukimura-senpai? Selama aku bekerja denganmu, aku mau saja menjadi panitia" jawabnya.

Di bawah lampu penerangan jalan malam itu, wajah Yukimura yang memerah semakin jelas. "K.. Kanou-kun… Aku ini kan.. Pria!". Yukimura akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Kanou.

"Tapi auramu berbeda, Yukimura-senpai" jawab Kanou. Kanou kemudian menggenggam tangan Yukimura. "Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai pasanganku"

"Kanou-kun! Lepaskan!"

Kanou segera menyadari bahwa tindakannya sudah sedikit kelewatan, dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Yukimura. "M-maaf. Aku gagal mengontrol diriku lagi.."

Yukimura tertawa renyah. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Besok kita bertemu lagi di sekolah. Kau belok ke arah sana, kan?" tanya Yukimura.

"Ya. Jaga dirimu, Yukimura-senpai"

Mereka akhirnya berpisah di perempatan jalan itu. Dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, Yukimura terus memikirkan Kanou.

"Apa maksudnya pelukan tadi?" batin Yukimura. "Meskipun aku terlihat feminin, aku ini masih cowok!"

"Ah, lupakan". Yukimura kemudian segera masuk rumah.


	2. Yukimura senpai, tahukah kau,,,

***chapter 2 of 3, kayaqnya… Hehehe***

Hokkaido, pertengahan Oktober.

Seluruh siswa kelas 2 SMA Seika segera berbaris begitu mendengar komando dari Ayuzawa. Ya, akhirnya dengan persiapan seadanya, kegiatan perkemahan ini sukses dijalankan.

"Berbaris rapi sesuai kelas! Hinata, Shirokawa, berhenti makan buah-buahan liar! Takumi, masuk ke barisan 2-2, bukan 2-1!". Ayuzawa terlihat bersemangat mendisiplinkan seluruh siswa kelas 2 yang mengikuti acara.

"Pertama, kita akan masuk ke sebuah kuil. Disana, kita akan bermeditasi dan menginap semalam. Nah, sekarang, kita berjalan kaki ke kuil itu!" teriak Ayuzawa. Sebentar kemudian, suaranya menjadi serak karena terus-terusan berteriak.

"Makan ini" Usui melempar permen pelega tenggorokan. Ayuzawa menerimanya dan memakannya. "T.. Terimakasih"

Setelah semua peserta tiba di kuil dan mengikuti acara, Aizawa pelan-pelan mengumpulkan seluruh panitia.

"Koordinator seksi konsumsi, persiapkan makan malam bersama seluruh siswa perempuan. Aku juga akan membantu. Seksi P3K, berjagalah malam ini, kalian sudah menyiapkan seluruh obat-obatan dasar kan?" Ayuzawa memberikan komando.

"Obat-obatan dasar semuanya sudah disiapkan, Ayuzawa-senpai" Kanou menjawab. "Kami siap untuk berjaga malam"

"Bagus!" puji Ayuzawa. "Nah, sekarang, mari kita mulai kerja!"

Seluruh peserta menyelesaikan acara yang dirancang untuk mereka, dan tertidur. Namun Kanou dan Yukimura tidak diizinkan tidur karena mereka harus berjaga-jaga, mengatasi kemungkinan siswa yang mendadak sakit. Ayuzawa dan beberapa siswa pria pun tak tidur, memantau keamanan bergiliran.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kanou pergi sebentar ke dapur. "Yukimura-senpai, aku akan ke dapur sebentar. Tolong berjaga sendirian". Yukimura mengangguk. Sebentar kemudian, Kanou kembali dengan dua gelas kopi.

"Ini untukmu" Kanou menyodorkan segelas kopi untuk Yukimura. "Kau pasti ngantuk, Yukimura-senpai"

Yukimura menerima kopi itu dan meminumnya. "Terima kasih. Eh, tapi kau tak menaruh sihir didalamnya, kan?" canda Yukimura.

Kanou tertawa. "Tentu tidak. Sejak kejadian dengan Ayuzawa-senpai, aku tak akan menggunakannya lagi, kecuali untuk hal yang baik"

"Seperti?" delik Yukimura. Ia tahu, tertawa dan mengobrol adalah hal yang paling efektif untuk mengusir kantuk saat berjaga.

"Seperti… Banyak hal" wajah Kanou sedikit memerah, dan ia sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kau tahu? Kau bahkan dapat menyatakan cinta dengan menggunakan sihir, Yukimura-senpai"

Yukimura tertawa, kemudian menguap. Sudah pukul tiga pagi, dan mereka bahkan belum boleh memicingkan mata atau menguap. Bagaimana jika terjadi keadaan darurat dan mereka tertidur? Ayuzawa pasti akan menghajar mereka dengan kemampuan aikido-nya.

"Ah, senpai, jika kau kelelahan, tidurlah. Aku yang akan berjaga, menggantikanmu."

Yukimura merasa tak enak. "Tak apa, Kanou, aku masih ku… hoahm… at… Lagipula aku tak enak merepotkanmu"

Kanou tersenyum. "Tidurlah, senpai. Kau mau aku melancarkan sihirku agar kau tidur?" candanya.

"Ah, kau." Yukimura akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Kanou. "Maaf, Kanou-kun. Aku jadi seperti merepotkanmu"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak merasa direpotkan" ujar Kanou dengan suara rendah, menenangkan Yukimura. Kanou kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Yukimura. "Nah, senpai, jika ada keadaan darurat yang tak bisa kutangani, aku akan membangunkanmu".

Yukimura akhirnya tertidur di paha Kanou. Saat Kanou berdiri, ia tak lupa memberi bantal dan menyelimuti Yukimura, yang sudah pulas.

Pukul 6 pagi, seluruh panitia sudah dibangunkan.

"Kita akan keluar dari kuil ini pukul 9. Seksi konsumsi, persiapkan sarapan. Setelah selesai, berkumpul di kamar ini, untuk bersiap pergi ke lokasi perkemahan. Dua atau tiga orang berjaga di kuil untuk membagikan sarapan. Setelah selesai, langsung susul kami ke lokasi perkemahan. Kanou, Yukimura, persiapkan obat luka yang cukup dan berikan pada setiap pemimpin kelompok, lalu ikut berangkat bersama sisa Seksi Konsumsi yang membagikan makanan. Seksi keamanan, berjaga di sini dan arahkan peserta ke lokasi perkemahan. Panitia lain, berangkat bersamaku ke lokasi perkemahan!" Ayuzawa memberikan komando paralel.

Yukimura dan Kanou menghela nafas. Keduanya belum mendapat istirahat yang cukup sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi Yukimura paham bahwa Ayuzawa punya lebih banyak tanggung jawab yang harus ia pikul, sehingga ia tak banyak mengeluh, dan menurut pada perintah Ayuzawa.

Pukul 8:30, sarapan sudah selesai dibagikan. Sisa dari seksi konsumsi, Yukimura, dan Kanou berangkat menyusul Ayuzawa ke lokasi perkemahan. Sebelumnya, mereka diberi peta untuk tiba ke lokasi.

"Ternyata perkemahan kita ada di lereng gunung…" Yukimura mendesah. "Akan sulit bagiku untuk sampai.."

"Jangan khawatir, Yukimura-senpai, aku akan membantumu naik. Jangan lepas tanganku" Kanou memegang tangan Yukimura dan menuntunnya berjalan di lereng yang licin.

Setibanya di sana, mereka langsung mendapat tugas dari Ayuzawa untuk membuat tenda P3K. "Ayo buat tendanya!" perintah Ayuzawa. "Seksi konsumsi juga, buatlah tenda untuk dapur. Panitia pria yang lain, berpencar, sebagian membuat tenda untuk panitia, sebagian lainnya cari kayu bakar untuk memasak!"

Yukimura mendesah. "Seandainya saja aku sedikit lebih kuat…". Kemudian ia mencoba membangun tenda itu, tapi gagal. Kanou melihat Yukimura yang sedang berusaha, lalu menghampirinya.

"Yukimura-senpai, seharusnya kau memegang tiangnya seperti ini…" Kanou menangkap tangan Yukimura dari belakang. Yukimura kebingungan, tapi masih mengikuti instruksi dari Kanou. Sebentar kemudian, tenda itu sudah jadi. Mereka merapikan peralatan P3K, kemudian beristirahat di dalam.

"Nah, Kanou, sekarang giliranmu istirahat. Aku yang jaga" ujar Yukimura. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah segar!"

Kanou mengangguk, kemudian segera tertidur. Yukimura tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Kanou.

"Ah, Kanou…"


	3. Apa mau kalian?

***Enjoy~ Maaf kalo shonen ai-nya kurang kerasa… 8D***

Hari ketiga.

Sejak sore hari, cuaca yang awalnya cerah tiba-tiba berubah mendung, namun belum hujan. Ayuzawa sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah meminta pada guru agar acara ini ditunda… Cuaca di sini sangat jelek!" kutuk Ayuzawa. Namun ia tak bisa banyak mengeluh, sebab ia pun masih harus mengerjakan banyak hal. Menjadi ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua panitia pelaksana acara sungguh bukan berarti bahwa ia hanya ongkang kaki dan memerintah bawahannya. Justru ia yang bekerja paling keras.

Saat Ayuzawa akhirnya bisa beristirahat, Usui menghampirinya dan menyodorkan segelas kopi.

"Minumlah" ujar Usui pendek. "Setidaknya ini akan mengurangi capekmu"

Ayuzawa kaget dengan kemunculan Usui, namun tetap mengambil kopinya. Setelah menghabiskan kopi itu, ia segera meneriaki Usui.

"PESERTA DILARANG MASUK TENDA PANITIA!"

"Baiklah"

Setelah diteriaki, Usui akhirnya keluar dari tenda panitia dan masuk kembali ke tendanya. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar bunyi halilintar. Pertanda buruk, akan ada badai. Ayuzawa sudah sangat paham dengan hal itu, dan segera mengumpulkan panitia.

"Seksi acara, batalkan acara api unggun. Seksi pengamanan, berikan pengamanan ekstra karena sepertinya pembatalan acara akan menyebabkan serangan pada tenda wanita. Seksi P3K, bersiaplah karena akan banyak sekali laporan penyakit dadakan. Semuanya, kondisikan peserta agar menggunakan jaket. Badai ini akan cukup parah!"

Yukimura menarik nafas, dan menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Sejak kecil ia memang takut pada badai dan petir. Namun ia tidak ingin Kanou tahu, karena Kanou mungkin akan direpotkan olehnya. Ia benci merepotkan Kanou.

Sementara itu, seksi Acara sedang mengumumkan pembatalan acara api unggun.

"Minna-san, karena situasi cuaca yang tidak mendukung, kami terpaksa membatalkan acara api unggun…"

Bisa dipastikan, pembatalan itu menuai reaksi bermacam-macam dari peserta. Namun satu hal yang pasti, semua peserta kecewa akan keputusan itu.

"Dari 3 hari kebosanan yang kita alami, hanya malam api unggun inilah kesempatan kita bersenang-senang… Dan sekarang acara api unggun dibatalkan?" Goda, perwakilan siswa pria, menaikkan suaranya.

"Ta… Tapi, cuaca sangat buruk sekarang ini, dan tidak mungkin jika kita melanjutkan acara…" Sakura, yang ditarik menjadi seksi acara oleh Ayuzawa, mulai ketakutan dengan reaksi seluruh siswa pria di hadapannya.

"Jika keadaannya seperti itu, baiklah! Kita akan bersenang-senang dengan cara kita sendiri!" Goda kemudian mengumpulkan seluruh siswa pria dan nampak merencanakan sesuatu. Sakura, yang sudah sangat ketakutan, segera meninggalkan tempat pengumuman.

"M… Misaki…" Sakura masuk ke tenda panitia dengan nafas tersengal. "Sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi…"

Sakura menceritakan apa yang ia alami saat mengumumkan pembatalan api unggun tadi. Ayuzawa menarik nafas panjang, dan segera mencari seksi keamanan. Hanya tinggal sedikit dari mereka. Sisanya sudah berlindung, karena badai ternyata semakin parah.

"Amankan tenda panitia, dan tenda peserta wanita!"

Barikade yang tinggal tersisa sedikit itu pun mencoba menangkis kebrutalan siswa pria SMA Seika yang kecewa karena acara api unggunnya dibatalkan. Beruntung, tenda panitia dan kedua tenda peserta wanita aman. Namun mereka melupakan tenda P3K yang tidak dijaga sama sekali. Tenda tanpa penjagaan ini menarik perhatian para peserta yang kecewa.

"Tenda tanpa penjagaan! Serang!". Goda mengambil komando untuk menyerang tenda P3K.

Di dalam tenda, Yukimura sedang dihipnotis oleh Kanou untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada badai.

"Tenanglah, Yukimura-senpai. Berkonsentrasilah. Saat aku menepukkan tanganku…" Kanou menenangkan Yukimura. Yukimura berada dalam kendali Kanou, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara "Serang!"

"Ano, Kanou-kun?" Yukimura memanggilnya dengan suara gemetaran.

"Yukimura-senpai, hipnotisku takkan bekerja jika kau bangun!" ujar Kanou.

"Maafkan aku, Kanou, tapi sepertinya ada bahaya menuju tenda kita…"

Kanou terdiam sejenak, mengembalikan pikirannya setelah berfokus untuk menghipnotis Yukimura. Ia mendengar ribut-ribut diluar tenda, dan ia tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Yukimura-senpai, pindahlah ke belakang punggungku!" teriak Kanou. Kanou akhirnya membawa Yukimura keluar.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Kanou pada Goda.

"Oh, tidak ada. Hanya melampiaskan kekecewaan kami saja pada panitia acara ini" sahut Goda, diiringi dengan suara halilintar dan hujan. "Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang…" mata Goda melirik sinis Kanou dan Yukimura yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kanou.

"Lakukan apa saja kepadaku. Asal jangan rusak tenda ini, dan jangan sakiti Yukimura-senpai!" teriak Kanou.

"Berisik!" Goda dan pasukannya bersiap melakukan serangan. Kanou menutup matanya, memusatkan konsentrasinya, dan mencoba mencari iris mata Goda. Setelah menemukan sudut pandang itu, Kanou segera menghipnotis Goda.

"Goda, dengarkan aku. Ketika nanti kau akan menyerang.. Ingatlah bahwa itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah…"

Sedikit demi sedikit Kanou melancarkan hipnosisnya kepada Goda, dan kepada pasukannya yang lain. Mereka terdiam saat Kanou menghipnotis mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, Kanou menepuk tangannya.

"Nah, bangunlah. Kalian masih mau menyerang?"

Goda akhirnya berhenti. "Baiklah, Kanou. Kami berhenti"


	4. Aku mencintaimu, Yukimura senpai

***the last one, ehehehe***

Setelah Goda dan pasukannya pergi, Kanou dan Yukimura kembali ke tenda. Sebentar kemudian, badai mereda, dan bintang pun bermunculan. Langit malam itu indah.

"Nah, Kanou-kun, terima kasih sudah menolongku…" ujar Yukimura sambil melihat langit. Tenda mereka memiliki atap transparan, sehingga mereka bisa melihat keluar tanpa perlu keluar tenda. "…aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bersamamu tadi"

"Tak apa, Yukimura-senpai" Kanou menenangkan Yukimura. Wajah Kanou sedikit memerah. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada Yukimura-senpai"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yukimura yang kebingungan. "Aku merasa akulah yang sudah merepotkanmu selama ini…"

"Jika kau tak menjadi partner kerjaku saat festival dulu, aku yakin, sekarang aku masih menyimpan ketakutan tak beralasan pada wanita. Aku berutang budi padamu, Yukimura-senpai" Kanou memegang tangan Yukimura. Wajah keduanya memerah sekarang.

"Ka-kanou.. Berterimakasihlah pada Misaki kalau begitu. Bagaimanapun, Misaki-lah yang menyuruhmu bekerja saat festival itu, kan?" jawab Yukimura, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tapi aku yakin, jika aku berpasangan dengan orang lain, aku takkan merasakan kecocokan seperti ini, Yukimura-senpai" Kanou kemudian menatap Yukimura. "Auramu adalah aura seseorang yang selama ini kucari namun tak pernah kutemukan"

Wajah Yukimura memerah. "Kanou, aku ini kan pria…"

Kanou menarik nafas, kemudian menjawab. "Cinta itu tidak mengenal batas". Ia kemudian mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Yukimura, sambil menatap Yukimura. "Ketika kita sudah menemukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menemani kita, maka apapun bisa terjadi…"

Yukimura mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Kanou, namun tak bisa. Pegangan tangan itu semakin erat. Dan seiring pegangan tangan itu, dada Yukimura berdebar hebat.

"Apakah dicintai itu seperti ini rasanya?" batin Yukimura berkata. Namun ia tak berani mengatakannya secara lisan. Akhirnya Yukimura berkata. "Apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku tak mengerti…"

"Yukimura-senpai, aku mencintaimu"

Wajah keduanya memerah. "Ci… Cinta?" tanya Yukimura.

"Ya. Seperti Usui-san pada Ayuzawa-senpai. Kau sudah tahu kan betapa terikatnya mereka berdua, meski mereka tidak pernah mengakuinya?"

Yukimura terdiam. Ya, ia mengerti. Ia memang merasa bahwa Ayuzawa dan Usui memang pasangan yang sangat serasi. Tapi ia bingung, mengapa Kanou membandingkan hubungan mereka berdua dengan Usui dan Ayuzawa.

"Aku tak ingin ada kepalsuan di antara kita. Aku juga tidak memaksa kau mengakuinya, Yukimura-senpai. Namun jika kau mengakui perasaan itu, aku akan sangat bahagia" lanjut Kanou.

Yukimura terdiam, dan menunduk sejenak. Ia memang menyukai Kanou yang misterius dan sering menolongnya saat ia memerlukan pertolongan fisik. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka Kanou akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Baginya, hubungan persahabatan saja sudah cukup. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya duluan kepada Kanou, tapi ia takut menghancurkan persahabatan yang baru terbangun diantara mereka.

"A… Ano.. Kanou-kun?" Yukimura mengangkat kepalanya. "Se-sebenarnya… Aku juga menyukaimu… Tapi aku takut menyatakannya kepadamu, karena aku takut persahabatan kita rusak…." Yukimura dapat merasakan seluruh wajahnya panas dan memerah, karena malu.

Kanou terhenyak. Ternyata selama ini cinta yang ia rasakan kepada Yukimura tidak pernah berubah menjadi cinta satu arah. Kanou segera memeluk Yukimura.

"Nah, Yukimura-senpai…" Kanou berbisik di depan telinga Yukimura. "Mulai sekarang, kita akan bersama-sama terus, kan?"

Yukimura yang tak berdaya hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukan Kanou. Perasaannya sekarang adalah campuran dari rasa malu, senang, dan bingung. Saat perasaan Yukimura bercampur, ia merasakan bibir Kanou ada di depan bibirnya. Perasaan malu segera mendominasinya, dan ia perlahan melepaskan wajah Kanou dari wajahnya.

"Ka-kanou!"

"Yukimura-senpai… Aku mencintaimu. Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu.. Dan aku senang bahwa aku tidak perlu menggunakan sihir untuk menyatakannya kepadamu"

Yukimura tersenyum. "Jangan coba-coba gunakan sihir kepadaku, ya!"

"Tunggu saja, mungkin ketika aku belajar trik hipnosis baru, aku akan mencobanya terlebih dulu kepadamu" Kanou tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Yukimura. "Tenang, Yukimura-senpai. Aku tak akan sejahat itu, kok…"

Mereka keluar dari tenda, dan membicarakan banyak hal sampai matahari terbit. Saat matahari sedang terbit, Yukimura membisikkan sesuatu pada Kanou.

"Bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ini dari Ayuzawa?"

Kanou mengangguk. "Tentu, Yukimura-senpai. Hubungan kita adalah rahasia tersuci kita berdua"


End file.
